


Extraction

by darkstarius



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Poisoning, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstarius/pseuds/darkstarius
Summary: Lucifer wakes up in a strange medical laboratory where a group of scientists try to extract the key to his divinity and immortality. Will he be able to escape and find help before he succumbs to the effects of what they did to him?





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story stems from a VERY strange dream I had. I just had to write it down because I'm a sucker for some good whump!

Lucifer’s mind struggled to wake from the deep sleepy fog it was currently stuck in. How easy it would be to just fall back into the warm cocoon he was currently drifting in, but something at the very back of his mind was nagging him and telling him to wake up now or he wouldn’t wake up again, ever.

Pushing away the fog, Lucifer carefully cracked his eyelids open to an unfocused world where all he could hear was some mumbled voices in the background punctuated by a slow beep…beep… beep.

Eventually, when the world came back into focus, the first thing he noticed was a man’s arm holding a very large metal needle filled with a metallic looking liquid in it, making its way towards his left arm which was currently strapped to some sort of metal table.

The sound came back into focus and he heard the man holding the needle say “It will all be over soon and we’ll be able to extract the very key to both divinity and immortality from his blood. I think we are but one dose away from achieving our goals!”

Lucifer began to panic at hearing that. Escaping was now or never. With the last of his supernatural strength, he managed to break the stainless-steel bonds holding his arms to the table and swung at the arm holding the needle hard enough to make the filled syringe fly across the room and break.

The devil noticed the men in the room all wearing lab coats and the room appeared to look like some sort of warehouse area converted to a laboratory or operating theatre. The area he was in was enclosed by the typical bluish curtains you’d see in most ERs and hospitals.

The other men in the room suddenly broke into action to try to subdue their captive and prevent his escape. One of the men quickly went to grab another needle full of the mysterious liquid while the other went to grab the tranquilizer gun.

In the meantime, Lucifer managed to break his legs free from the rest of the stainless-steel straps and rip out the IV and other wires that were attached to his body. Waves of dizziness attacked him as he tried to stand on his very wobbly legs. He gasped at the lack of strength left in his body and hoped it was enough to get him free from this odd medical “prison” he was in.

The first man behind Lucifer came at him with the liquid filled needle and almost landed a direct hit to the devil’s shoulder had he not swung around in the nick of time and landed a perfect hand chop to the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious.

The other man was just raising the barrel of the tranquilizer rifle up, getting ready to fire when Lucifer grabbed him and threw him unceremoniously across the room; hard enough to hit the wall and knock him out instantly.

Finally, having knocked out all of the mysterious men dressed in lab coats, the devil took a look down at himself, gasping and reeling in shock. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and most of his body was covered in a variety of needle marks, surgical cuts, and drawn marks. It looked like they were trying to dissect him the way they had him either marked up or cut up. Lucifer started shaking and quickly looked around for his clothing but couldn’t find them. Panic overtook his mind as all he could think about at that point was escaping.

Pushing past the curtains, Lucifer shakily made his way towards the exit, hoping that it led to the outside and hoping he had the energy to fly at this point to get as far away from these people as possible.

Finally, outside of the warehouse, Lucifer took in the forest surrounding the building. This was obviously a place meant for privacy. Having absolutely no idea where he was, Lucifer took to the sky.


	2. Kidnapped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened 2 weeks prior and how the Devil ended up in the hands of scientists!

\---- 2 WEEKS AGO ----

When John Galt got out of the slammer, he vowed revenge on the devil that caught him and put him there! When he first caught sight of the devil’s face, he lost all coherent thought and lost his opportunity to fight back and escape. Lucifer would pay for that and John decided to contact his research team to help him capture the devil and hopefully some good will come of all of this besides his thirst for revenge. He had a plan and when he set his plans into motion, nothing would stop him!

The first thing he did was some research into the devil and follow him around for a few days to pick out his habits and find any vulnerabilities. While he was working on this important mission, his medical brethren were setting up a temporary medical bay up in a small warehouse near the Angeles National Forest; far away from civilization as to not be disturbed with their important work.

While following Lucifer, John was crossing a dark alley way when suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth and pulled him into the dark space between the two buildings. Panic overtaking him, John tried to fish out his pocket knife until a voice whispered into his ear, “Don’t panic, I’m here to help you!” The hand released itself from covering his mouth, so John turned around to see whom it was that had grabbed him and what they wanted. “My name is Azazel and I am here to help you! I have been watching you and your brethren and want to offer my assistance!” 

John looked at the shady-looking man wearing a dirty trench coat in shock, “What? Why? Who are you?” 

The man offered John a creepy looking grin and continued, “I want the devil gone just as much as you do and have been looking for the perfect opportunity to strike. You see, even if the devil abandons his thrown, we still cannot take control of Hell until he is completely destroyed. I will help you in this endeavor.”

Showing both surprise and feeling a growing sense of glee encompass him, John smiled and nodded his head, “Sure, what do you want me to do?” Azazel took a package wrapped in black cloth out of the inner pocket of his trench coat and handed it over to John. 

“These special hell-forged instruments will allow you to penetrate the devil’s immortal skin and can kill him outright. Make sure he suffers before you ultimately kill him.”

John was beyond shocked! Here this stranger (apparently from hell) just handed him the key to pulling off this operation. “Thank you! Do you have any other advice you can give us?” John asked.

“The devil is weakened around his beloved detective. If you are to take him, make sure she is nearby as he is mortal in that state. I have been waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, but it seems to me you would be the perfect person in this case to pull off such an operation and make him suffer.”

Trying to contain his shock and excitement, John nodded his approval. “It will be done. I cannot thank you enough Azazel for your assistance.”

John turned to look back to where Lucifer was currently exiting a building across the street with the detective and getting into his convertible. John turned back to Azazel and he was gone, disappeared into thin air. Shaking his head, John took the wrapped package and carefully tucked it away in one of his inner coat pockets and headed back to meet up with the rest of his research team.

\--<>\--

A few days later, John was ready. He had the perfect set-up in place. He had murdered a homeless man in an abandoned warehouse outside of downtown. He was sure based on their location and the way they set up the murder, making it look like a Satanic sacrifice, that they would draw out the devil and his partner to the crime scene. He also hired one of his assistants to act as a “runner” to attempt to separate the two, allowing him to take the devil down.

Pulling the van up to the back of the warehouse, John started his preparations – Setting up the tranquilizer rifle with the strongest dart he could get as well as prepping the murder scene and instructing the runner on how to separate the devil from the detective. Everything was in place and set. Now all he had to do was make an anonymous call via payphone and his plan would take action. He could barely contain his excitement! Not only was he getting revenge, but they actually may be able to make some scientific breakthroughs in the process! Now, everything had to go just right and he was sure it will work.

Pulling up to the warehouse, Detective Decker and her consultant partner, Lucifer, exited the grey police sedan and headed into the old warehouse. Ella was already on-scene taking photos of the murder victim who was set in the center of a pentagram made of blood. Candles, bowls and other paraphernalia littered the surrounding area.

“Not again!” Lucifer exclaimed not-so-subtly. Chloe rolled her eyes while Lucifer bent down to examine the circle.

While Chloe was talking with Ella and taking notes about the scene, Lucifer could hear a very distant odd scraping sound. He looked around and it seems no one else either noticed it or could hear it. Standing back up, Lucifer headed towards the back section of the warehouse through a metal door, hoping to find out what the source of the pesky sound was. Closing the door behind him, Lucifer continued down a maze of corridors that looked to be old offices. The sound was getting louder and he was sure he was close to finding the source. 

Suddenly, a man bolted out of one of the offices and headed down a side corridor attempting to get away from Lucifer. Running after the suspect, Lucifer didn’t have time to go back and ask for the detective’s help, he could easily handle this one lowly suspect by himself! If he brought him back to the detective, she would appreciate his help and maybe he’d get one of her lovely smiles out of her he enjoyed so much.

Before Lucifer could get more than a few feet towards the running suspect, he felt a painful pinch in his neck and his vision went blurry. Suddenly the world around him started tilting from side to side and he felt his knees give out.

A very pissed off Lucifer turned around and saw a man holding a tranquilizer gun at him. Reaching up to the back of his neck, the devil felt a large syringe-style dart protruding from his neck and pulled it out. Getting back to his rather wobbly feet, Lucifer briefly leaned against the wall and tried to gain some sense of balance as he worked his way towards the man. The man gave a very startled and frightened look and started backing away as Lucifer made his way towards him.

As Lucifer approached the man, the other man must have doubled back, because Lucifer felt a sharp pain at the back of his head then the world went dark.

\--<>\--

When John shot Lucifer in the back of the neck with the tranq dart, he had assumed it would work immediately. Quaking in fear as the devil turned around and started making his way towards him, he wasn’t sure what to do… he hoped his hired help would come back and help him.

John spotted his runner behind Lucifer, making his way back towards him with a pipe in his hands. YES! There was still hope of pulling this off. John smiled as his runner hit Lucifer over the head with the pipe with enough force to knock him out for a while.

“Come help me load him in the van quickly, we need to get out of here before the police find us!” John quietly stated. The two of them managed to get Lucifer in the back without too much difficulty.

\--<>\--

Chloe looked around for her partner. Where was he? Why is he always disappearing? Sighing, Chloe went to look for her partner, asking a few of the officers if they had seen him. One officer stated that he saw him heading towards the door that led to the back of the warehouse, presumably the office areas. Since the area was still unchecked, Chloe pulled out her side arm and made her way through the door, Dan following for backup her after Chloe told him what was going on.

The two of them wandered around for several minutes then Chloe came to a side corridor, finding a small amount of blood on the floor next to a large pipe.   
“Oh no…” Chloe exclaimed. The blood looked fresh. “Call it in Dan, I think someone hit Lucifer with this pipe!” Let’s continue doing a quick sweep while we wait for backup. I really wish he would quit running off on his own. Tears filled Chloe’s eyes as she began to panic about the fate of her partner.

\--<>\--

Pulling the van into the remote warehouse, John and his research partners all pulled Lucifer from the van and started prepping him for their various tests and sample-gathering surgeries. The first thing they needed to do was get him on a constant sedative IV drip in order to keep him under. With his supernatural metabolism, it wouldn’t be an easy task and his vitals would need to be monitored carefully. Prepping the IV with a hell-forged needle taken from the bundle of supplies Azazel gave them, they inserted the needle into Lucifer’s arm and got to work.

\--<>\--

“Mr. Galt, I think I’ve found something!” one of the researches shouted, calling John over to the microscope. John peered through the scope, looking at a sample slide that contained both the devil’s blood and a small amount of a metallic-looking serum they had developed through countless hours of research. “Sir, we’ve found a way to extract his very divinity! We think these cells in his blood contain both his immortality and even his strength. I believe if we give him enough injections we can filter these detached cells out and synthesize them to our own uses!” John looked up from the microscope with a shocked face that gradually morphed into a sly smile. 

“Good work, we’ll start the injections tonight then. How many injections do you think it will take and how long can we keep him alive to complete the extraction?” 

The assistant continued, “I’m not sure sir”, the assistant continued, “I recommend maybe one injection a day and see how it works then continue the injections over the next few days. I will monitor his vitals, check his blood composition and let you know when I believe we are ready to begin the extraction. He may be on the brink of death before we are ready to start the extraction, but the end result will be worth it! We can dispose of him after it is completed.”

“Excellent work, prep the first injection.” John replied gleefully.

\--<>\--

After almost a week of being held captive under the whims of the researchers, Lucifer’s body was a mess of marks, cuts and holes that were poked into every part of his anatomy. His body grew weaker as the drugs that were injected daily slowly broke apart his blood molecule by molecule. The hell-forged instruments they used left scars and marks around his body that healed slower than a human cut would. The devil was a mess, and he was dying.

Chloe was an even bigger mess, exhausted from following every lead trying to track down who assaulted and kidnapped her partner. No random notes or anything like that appeared and the case was going cold. Chloe would NOT give up. She would continue to search, along with Dan as to who has Lucifer.


	3. Escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's escape and rescue from the facility!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay everyone! I lost everything in a hard drive crash and by a miracle I was able to get a copy of what I had written so far from another source. Wasn't easy, but I finally am back on track and the next updates shouldn't take as long now that I have the files in a safe place and am able to update them! :)

\---- CURRENTLY ----  
Not sure how long he flew, Lucifer noticed it was getting close to sunset and all he could see around him yet was miles of forest and no signs of civilization. Maintaining any sort of altitude was becoming a problem as his energy was at an all-time low and his eyelids kept wanting to close. He was fighting the pain coursing through his system. NO! He had to stay awake and alert to find somewhere to land and a pay phone! It was his only hope of surviving this.  
He observed some lights up ahead in a small clearing. It appeared to be a remote gas station with no people around. Landing rather ungracefully, Lucifer was amazed he was able to stay conscious, let alone stand up after that landing. He ungracefully made his way over to the payphone, his wings dragging in the gravel behind him. “Damn it! I need some change…” he grumbled. Looking around, he couldn’t find any change, so he pressed zero for the operator. “Yes, I need help, can you please patch me through to the LAPD? This is an emergency!”

\--<>\--

Chloe was looking at the investigation forms on her desk but not really looking at them. She was more staring off into space, wallowing in both worry and sadness for the loss of her partner. It’s been two weeks now since he was taken and they were no closer to finding him. It’s like her life lost all meaning. She never realized how much she really loves him until he was gone. Another random tear escaped her eyes as she thought of how much he meant to her.

The loud shrilling of her desk phone made Chloe jump out of her trance. Quickly wiping away the tear, she picked up the phone and answered “LAPD, this is Det. Decker.” At first silence greeted her at the other end, then a soft “Chloe?” in Lucifer’s voice came over the line. Chloe’s breath hitched, she couldn’t believe it! She almost shouted in joy, but her professional instincts were telling her something is wrong and she needed to put on her professional façade right now.

“Lucifer! Where are you? What happened?” Chloe excitedly blurted out while she waved for Dan to quickly come over to her desk. Chloe placed Lucifer on speaker phone once Dan arrived next to her. “I don’t know, I’m calling from a pay phone, I… I need you. I don’t know how much longer I can stay conscious. I’m in a lot of pain.” A sob escaped Lucifer’s lips as he asked Chloe to come and rescue him, he needed her now more than ever.

Chloe covered her mouth as a gasp escaped and fresh tears started making their way down her cheeks. Dan took over the conversation while Chloe collected herself. “Lucifer, it’s Dan, can you tell me the phone number listed on the payphone? We’ll get the address that way and come get you.” No reply from the other end of the phone came through. “Lucifer… Lucifer are you there?” Dan repeated. Finally, a weak “Yes” came through and Dan sighed in relief softly. Lucifer rattled off the pay phone’s number and continued, “It is a gas station, I can’t see the name from here, but it is small and very remote”. There is an outside bathroom on the side of the station, I am going to lock myself in there until you arrive. Please hurry…” and the line went dead.

“I’ll Drive” Dan offered and grabbed his jacket as Chloe just numbly nodded her approval and followed him out to the grey unmarked sedan.

\--<>\--

Relief swept over Lucifer as he knew his detective was on the way. He felt so weak and pathetic asking for help, but he had no choice in the matter, he could barely stand and the last of his energy was finally spent. The devil stumbled over to the bathrooms at the side of the station. They were of course locked, but the lock magically unlocked itself as soon as he turned the handle when he used his angelic powers. After turning to close and re-lock the door, Lucifer collapsed in a heap of flesh and feathers on the bathroom floor, not even having the strength to fold his wings away. The world went dark.

\--<>\--

Dan and Chloe raced across LA and out into the area of the Angeles National Forest. Pressing the vehicle as fast as possible while still staying on the winding roads, they finally saw the small gas station and phone booth in the distance. “There it is!” Shouted Chloe, overcome with a sense of relief at making it out to the location as quickly as they did.

Pulling up to the side of the station with the bathrooms, Dan and Chloe exited the sedan and headed over to the Men’s room. Trying the handle, it was locked. Dan ran into the gas station to get the key while Chloe knocked at the door calling out “Lucifer, are you in there?”

Dan returned with the men’s room key and unlocked the door, allowing Chloe in first. After entering the bathroom and turning the light on, Chloe let out a huge gasp, covering her mouth and eyes widening to huge saucers as she looked down. “What is it Chloe?” as Dan pushed his way inside the bathroom to look around the door to where Chloe was looking. “Holy shit!” Dan exclaimed as he looked down at his friend, sprawled out on the floor unconscious with huge white wings spread out filling almost the entirety of the bathroom.

Both Chloe and Dan’s brains stopped working for a few minutes as they took in the surreal scene. Chloe finally snapped out of it first, gently kneeling down next to Lucifer, avoiding the wings, and checked his pulse with shaking hands. It was weak, but there.

Chloe gently tucked in his wings so she could turn him over. Amazed by their softness and brilliance, she moved them as gently as possible as not to hurt him. She let out another loud gasp and exclaimed “Oh my God…” after she turned him over and observed all of the various marks, cuts and holes marring his beautiful body. His wrists showed tell-tale signs of sharp metal bonds to hold him in place while they hurt him in ways she couldn’t imagine. It was jarring and disturbing on a level that made her heart bleed for him and fresh tears escaped again after seeing him in such bad shape… it looked as if someone tortured him for days on end.

“Holy… “ Dan gasped as he too witnessed the horrors of what Lucifer’s body endured and the condition he was in. He started getting teary eyed as well after seeing what they did to his friend, whoever these kidnappers were. Why would they hurt him like this? They would pay for doing this to him!

Chloe attempted to gently shake Lucifer and wake him up. “Lucifer, Lucifer… please wake up!” she called out, but with absolutely no response at all. Feeling his skin, it was cold to the touch – much cooler than it should be, and clammy. Not sure what was wrong, she looked up at Dan who wore a very worried expression. “Chloe, something very wrong here, I don’t think he’s going to wake up anytime soon. Help me load him in the back of the car since we obviously can’t call an ambulance with his wings hanging out. You sit with him and make sure he doesn’t move around too much.”

“Where will we take him? He needs medical help!” Chloe asked.

“I don’t know” Dan replied, “Lucifer kept calling Maze a ‘demon’, maybe she really is? Maybe she would know what to do!”

Both Chloe and Dan struggled to get Lucifer into the back seat of the sedan. Chloe pulled him into position so his head rested on her lap and the rest of him lay (mostly) on the back seat. Even with the wings folded, they were still taking up most of the backseat area.

“I’ll call Maze while you drive to LUX, Dan” Chloe explained while she fished her cell phone out of her pocket.

Maze answered on the third ring. “What’s up Decker? Have you found him yet?” Maze asked, cutting right to the chase as usual.

“Yes” Chloe said with the steadiest voice she could manage, “We found him and he’s in bad shape, it looks like someone was doing medical experiments on him. He’s going to need more medical help than we can provide him. We are heading to LUX now; do you have any ideas on what we should do?”

“Whatever you do, don’t take him to the hospital.” Maze urged.

“Ya, that was kind of obvious, his wings are out” Chloe responded, causing Maze to just about choke.

“You know then…” Maze let out a small sigh of relief.

“Yes, both myself and Dan have seen them. We will deal with the shock of this situation later, but right now, Lucifer is in bad shape and we need to get him help before we even think about dealing with the shock of who he really is.” Chloe replied.

“Bring him to LUX” Maze replied before hanging up.


End file.
